All time low: Make me feel better
by AllTimeSlashGirl
Summary: Alex has a panic attack and Jack finds the perfect way to make him feel better... Pairing: Jalex


This is my first fanfic the pairing's Jalex please tell me how I did and I hope you guys enjoy it xx

Jack sprinted back to the tour bus in search of Alex. The older man had had a panic attack during the show and whilst everyone else was looking for Alex at the venue, Jack knew he would be on the bus.

Sure enough the second Jack wrenched open the door he saw Alex curled up in a ball on the luxurious sofa. He walked over to Alex and sat down gently next to him. Alex flung himself at Jack sobbing.

"I've ruined the show Jack I'm so sorry!" Alex cried into Jack's shoulder. Jack knew he had to calm Alex down before he got in even more of a state.

"Lexy look at me. You haven't ruined the show, you did great and you managed to hold out until the last song anyway. No one will notice that we were one song short." Jack told Alex in a soothing voice.

Alex continued to sob into Jack's shoulder. Jack pulled him into a warm embrace and Alex's sobs slowly became quieter. Alex pulled away from Jack, avoiding his eyes.

"S'all my fault" Alex muttered getting to his feet, only to be pulled back down onto the couch by Jack. Jack put his hand under Alex's chin and tilted it so he was looking into his eyes. Jack didn't know what to say- so he leaned in and kissed him.

After a few seconds Jack pulled away. He couldn't believe he had done that. He had just made things worse, Alex would never speak to him again. But as Jack looked, Alex began to lean in, closing the gap between them and connecting their lips once more.

Jack opened his mouth in surprise and Alex took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the younger mans mouth. Their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance. Alex won and he immediately began exploring every inch of Jack's mouth with his tongue.

Pushing Jack slowly down onto the sofa Alex swung his legs over and straddled the younger man. Their mouths never broke contact and the kissing became more frenzied with each passing second.

Jack was making needy whining noises into Alex's mouth, so Alex snaked his warm hands up Jack's trademark "Boner" T-shirt and began toying with his sensitive nipples. Jack was instantly a writhing mess under Alex.

Alex ground down his hips providing them both with the sweet friction that they both so desperately craved.

"Nngh Lex again" Jack moaned into Alex's mouth when their hips connected. Alex ground down again, harder this time and was rewarded by a delicious moan from Jack. Jack's hands found the hem of Alex's shirt and started lifting it up. Breaking the kiss he slid the shirt over Alex's head. Alex then proceeded to do the same to him.

Now rid of their T-shirts they allowed their hands roam freely around each others bodies. Alex removed his lips from Jack's and latched onto his neck instead, sucking and biting down his collar bone. Alex continued to kiss, suck and bite his way down to Jack's abdomen where he proceeded to palm Jack through his skin-tight jeans. Jack bucked his hips into Alex's touch and whined as Alex removed his hands.

"I think you're wearing way to much clothing Barakat" Alex whispered into his ear.

Attempting to get Jack out of those god damn jeans had been nearly impossible but finally Jack lay in nothing but his boxers. He was looking up at Alex wanting to kiss him again, but he wanted to see him naked even more. He leaned up and grabbed the waistband of Alex's jeans, silently asking for permission. Alex nodded his consent and Jack popped the button and slid down the zipper of Alex's jeans never breaking eye contact with the older man.

At last both of them were clad only in their boxers. They looked at each other, only now appreciating how beautiful the other was. Then Alex leaned down and caught Jacks lips in a passionate embrace. Their hands roamed freely over each others bodies again, both of them moaning and grinding against each other. Reaching down Alex swiftly took off his own pants in one fluid movement.

"Now you." He ordered Jack.

Jack slid his pants off and was suddenly very aware of Alex's gaze. He blushed furiously and looked at the wall.

"Hey Jacky look at me," Alex instructed pulling Jack's face closer to his own.

"You're beautiful." Alex whispered bringing his lips down quickly onto Jack's before instructing him to turn around.

Jack did as he was told. Knowing what was coming next he tried to relax but he was too heard Alex uncapping a bottle behind him and realised with amusement that Alex must have kept a bottle of lube hidden somewhere by the sofa. Alex coated three fingers in the cold gel and turned around to see Jack on all fours on the sofa looking terrified. Alex started peppering Jack's shoulder blades with kisses telling him that it would be fine, and slowly Jack began to relax.

Alex asked Jack if he was ready and Jack made an unintelligible noise, but it sounded positive so Alex pushed one cool finger into Jack. He immediately felt Jack tighten around him and began making soothing sounds telling him it would be okay in a second. When Jack began to relax Alex pumped his finger a few times before adding a second one. Jack tightened again but this time he started moaning too.

"Jacky are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Alex asked worriedly. Jack shook his head indicating for Alex to continue. Alex let Jack get used to the feeling and then he began scissoring him. He added a third finger and crooked them, pushing in and searching until he found the sensitive bundle of nerves that he knew would make Jack see stars.

When be found it Jack screamed with pleasure into the arm of the sofa.

"Lex, I need you inside me now, please." Jack begged.

Alex didn't need asking twice. He removed his fingers and generously coated his dick in lube. Jack whined at the loss of having anything inside him but he knew that Alex would be inside him soon, stretching and filling him.

Alex lined his dick up with Jack's entrance and slowly pushed in allowing Jack to get used to the feeling. Jack was so tight it took all of Alex's willpower not to come them and there. Jack had buried his face in a cushion and now he lifted he his head and told Alex to move. Slowly at first Alex began pulling out of Jack almost all the way, before pushing all the way back in. He began to pick up the pace now, angling his dick so that he would hit Jack's sweet spot. He knew when he found it.

"HOLYFUCKINGMOTHEROFGOD!" Jack screamed, "RIGHT THERE LEX DO IT AGAIN!" Alex continued to hit Jack's prostate dead on earning screams if delight from Jack.

Alex could feel himself getting close so he reached around and began jerking Jack off in time to his fast thrusts. They came together with a scream and as Alex pulled out of Jack, they both collapsed exhausted on top of each other.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed, "I was supposed to be making YOU feel better, not the other way around!"

"Oh trust me," Alex said leaning in to kiss Jack, "I feel a lot better. In fact I think this is how you should make me feel better all the time"


End file.
